


different hand writing

by ArtArtArtie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Failed Sex, Forehead kisses yay, Hinted Estonia/Latvia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character(s), Molestation, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Toys, Statutory Rape, Threats of Violence, Vomiting, puking, slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtArtArtie/pseuds/ArtArtArtie
Summary: A collection of oneshots that might tie together. Don't need to read all the chapters.





	1. One Sided (Lith/Lat)

**Author's Note:**

> One sided Lithaunia/Latvia. Latvia masturbating to the thought of Lithuania.

It was cold.

That's all young Raivis could think off. It was cold and  _Toris wasn't here._

He wasn't one to get jealous often, but when your closest friend who you had lived with for a few years decides to move out to live with someone else, it hurts. Raivis had loved Toris with his entire heart. He longed for him. But he was a brother. That's all he was. At least to Toris.

But he wasn't at night, when it was dark and he could think and wander about and through his thoughts of lust and love. He didn't have to think about how Toris moved away. He could think of the other over his body, touching his skin in such sinful ways it would burn him pleasantly. 

Raivis blushed and he grabbed the box from under his bed. He had had these for a while now, but never used them. He picked out a vibrator that was ment for a woman, but had equal affects on him. It was a pastel blue and had 7 different settings. It had another section attracted to it to rub against a woman's clitous, but for Raivis it vibrated right under his balls. 

He took it out and got the lube, a water based one that smelled like strawberries, and took his clothes off after setting them down. First came his sweater, a wool kitted lavender one, and his briefs, cotton and black, black had always made him feel smaller and sexier. 

He leaned back on his bed and breathed shakingly as he put a little lube on his forefinger and trailed it down to his entrance and circled around the ring of muscles.

He thought Toris. He thought of Toris and how he would tease Raivis, get Raivis to moan from light touches, how he would get the younger boy to the brink of realising only to pull away and kiss him. 

Raivis panted softly and entered a finger into his waiting hole. He pushed it in further and whimpered as he gently touched his prostate. Oh, it was wonderful bundle of nervers. He bit his lip excitedly and abused those nervers. He was gasping for air and panting has he added 2 more to more fingers into himself. 

Raivis moaned and touched his arching member as he fingered himself. He touched his soft walls with his own small fingers. He imagined those fingers bigger, thicker. He thought of Toris again, thrusting his fingers in and out of him and kissing his skin and-

Raivis forced himself to pull his hands away. He panted as he stood on the edge, know he would only need to touch himself a tiny bit more to jump off the cliff and into the sea of bliss. But he didn't.

His grabbed the toy and lube with his sticky hands. The toy was lubed up quickly and he panted softly as he gently pushed it into his hole. 

Toris was over him, pushing into his body and touching his weeping member. Toris was kissing his neck, nibbling at the tender flesh as the hand not occupied touched his nipples. 

He cried with pleasure as he turned the toy on and thrust it in himself. He whimpered and covered his face. He put in on a pattern that made it body tighten and clench up tightly. He groaned quickly as he pushed it all the way in.

 

He woke up in a dreadful mood. Raivis was tired from last night and wanted to be with Toris. But when Toris called to tell him the exciting news about how he had had the most wonderful relationship with an American for the longest time and that they were getting married in the spring, his heart broke. 

"Y-Yes... I'll be there. My best suit will be tailored just for you, brother. Tell Alfred I said congratulations."


	2. Untitled (Ame/Lith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slave/Mastwr relationship. Cock rings. Over slurry Lithaunia  
>  Human names.

Toris cried out in pleasure as Alfred pressed deep into him. Alfred groaned quietly and thrust hard and quick, causing Toris to cry out in pleasure and tear up in pleasure. He felt absolute bliss and Alfred turned on the cock ring. Toris cried tears as the sensation of a dry orgasm ripped through him. He arched off the bed as he gasped and moaned. He cried weakling as it started to overstimulate him. 

"Al-Al!" Toris screamed and Alfred picked him up, held him close and pounded like a well oiled machine. Toris scraped his nails along Alfred's back and cried in pleasure. 

"C-Cuuum! Needa' cuuum!" Toris screamed and Alfred smirked and leaned into Toris' ear. 

"What do you say when you want to come?" He asked in a 

Toris cried out and tears ran down his face. "Pl-Pl-Please let my release my sticky cum-cum Master!" He screamed as Alfred drived hard into his prostate. 

Alfred smirked and unlocked the ring. "Yes. Cum." 

Toris arched as his prick squirted out his sperm. His orgasm physically knocked him about and he twitched as Alfred came inside him with a groan.

"Good boy... Good boy, Toris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and review/requests.


	3. Bed (Rus\Lat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse. Non Con and lots of stunned lat. Human and nation names used

Raivis shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he stood in the large lavish bedroom. No, not his bedroom. Ivan's bedroom. He wasn't allowed his own bed, or thick bedding. He shared a room with his brothers.

He wished he was in the room as Ivan slid a hand over his thighs. Raivis tried to back away slightly as Ivan rubbed a thumb over the crotch of his underwear. Ivan quickly rewarded his with a growl and a slap to the ass.

Raivis yelped and sniffled as the sting set in from the harsh slap. He trembled uncontrably as Ivan gently run over his privets. He gasped and whimpered as Ivan trailed a hand into his underwear and grabbed his pre-pubesint dick. Raivis quivered in his black briefs and hugged himself. 

Ivan pulled down hi briefs and made him step out. Ivan stood up, looming over the smaller nation, and caressed his cheek almost lovingly like. "Why don't you sit down? Much more comfortable." 

Raivis sat down on the velvet bed and cringed as Ivan pushed him on his back. Ivan spread his legs and he felt the other press a kiss to his knee. Raivis gasped as Ivan touched his tight little entrance and circled his finger around it. Ivan licked his small cock and took it into his mouth.

Raivis let out small, shaking, moans and grabbed onto Ivan's hair with out thinking. Ivan smirked and entered a finger into Raivis, who shivered and cried out and pulled Ivan away. 

Raivis felt his stomach turn. He didn't feel good. He put a hand over his mouth but Ivan wouldn't let him up. 

So he turned his head and puked that night's dinner. Ivan pulled away and lifted up the heaving boy. He stroked his hair and kissed his ear. 

When Raivis stopped, Ivan set him on the floor and gathered up the blankets. He put them in his laundry bin and picked Latvia up again. 

He set Raivis on the bare mattress and laid down beside him. Raivis curled up, and tried to sleep but shivered as Ivan wrapped his arms around him. Ivan whispered quietly into his ear.

"You will never do that again, understand? If you do, I will leave you out in the woods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and a request.


	4. Worship (rus/lat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad for the rus/lat cahpter i wrote so here  
> +slight rimming  
> +body worship  
> +human au, which kinda makes ivan a pedo sooo... let's just say raivis is p chill with it

Raivis arched as Ivan dragged his tongue from Raivis’ hip to his chest. He caressed in all the right placed, Raivis’ thighs, ribs, and lower back, and licked gently at a nipple. Raivis was gasping at the gentle treatment and sighed happily and comfortably moaned as Ivan nipped at the hardening bud in his mouth. Raivis’ hands quivered in pleasure. 

 

The treatment wasn’t straight froward. It wasn’t gripping as his hips and fingering him quickly, making him cum at least 2 times. It was soft and gentle. It was not _sex_ it was _making love._

 

Raivis squealed as Ivan gripped his cock and rubbed the head with his thumb. He trailed his head downwards until he was lapping at the smaller male’s cock and even went lower, to the boy’s entrance. He gently licked at the pink hole, making Raivis gasped and stutter. “Y-You don’t—“ He groaned as Ivan kept lapping at his entrance. His legs trembled as the Slav worked him open with his tongue. 

 

Ivan pulled away and licked his lips as he stared down at his little lover. He breathed out at the sight. Flushed face, trembling legs, pale chest marked with hickeys. Ivan drank the sight up and licked his lips once more. He leaned down and kissed Raivis’ neck, rubbing the other’s hips.

 

 


	5. i've walked these halls many a time (rus/leit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rus/leit because why not?   
> +angst  
> +nobody said anything lol   
> +in soviet russia, fanfiction write you (imsosorry) (aka, soviet time set)  
> +hinted est/lat

The first step wasn’t easy, it was bone breaking. It’s deathly silent and you can feel the demons creep up on the walls. They tell you to go back and run. They tell you to be _safe_. But that is not an option any more, Toris realizes, as he is faced with the dark wood of the door which leads to his weakness. 

 

Toris knocks. His hands shake as they rest at his sides; the door opens. The man who opened was cold and smelled like vodka. Ivan. His name was Ivan and Toris didn’t know what to make of him. He was very tall, Edaurd once joked he was the size of Raivis twice, and he never stopped smiling. Never.

 

He was pulled into the room and he froze. Hands were in his hair as the door closed and there were lips on his neck. He breathed in evenly as the hands wrapped around his neck and he breathed. 

 

The hands were gentle as they slipped under thin fabric an traced ribs. Toris knew they could break every single rib and bone in his body if they so wished. The exchange was quiet and Toris cringed when he gasped; the hands were touching the small buds under his shirt and making him squirm with the rough treatment. 

 

He arches as he his pulled closer and he feels the bulge against his ass; he grunts. The hands leave his shirt only to rip it off and expose him to the cold that is Russian winters. The long fingers cup his groin and he lets out almost unheard moan. Almost. The smirk he feels against his neck lets him know that it was heard loud and clear. 

 

——————————

 

Toris cries out loudly as he’s filed to the brim. He shuts his eyes tight, it’s painful and, so very addictive. The stretch makes him choke on his breath and spit. 

 

There is not break for him and the pace is fast and hard. He felt like his insides were being pounded into mush inside of him. Maybe they were, he thought, Ivan was impressively large, even for his size. He feels the hands on his hips as he practically goes limp as he’s filled to the brim, not a centimeter left of Ivan exposed. 

 

Toris moaned lowly as he was pounded into and filled each time without retrain. 

 

It was both heaven and hell. 

 

——————————

 

He walks back to his room in the morning, waking his brothers (who had slept, it seemed, very close that night) and made breakfast. It was peaceful. As Ivan entered the kitchen, which he rarely did, Toris glanced at him tiredly. Ivan smiled warmly and Toris felt his heart warm as Ivan kissed his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and suggestions!


	6. gentle nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lith/rus top lith, bot rus bc why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof got a tumblr for nsfw shit  
> https://artartartiensfw.tumblr.com/

A small gasp and a flicker of warmth in the December air.

Clouds of breath fog the air.

Toris' hands are gentle, but worn with work.

Ivan's hands were tight on sheets of silk, straining them with the force in his hands.

Gentle bucks, gentle thrusts.

Being joined as one.

Ivan lets out a quiet gasp, Toris keens.

What a gentle night.


	7. Chapter 7

I need ideas give them to me

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to do a certain ship, just say so.


End file.
